


Beautiful Bounty

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Lucius can't object to Malfoy multiplication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Bounty

**Title:** Beautiful Bounty  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape/Harry Potter (implied)  
 **Summary:** Even Lucius can't object to Malfoy multiplication.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor, general  
 **Warnings:** Het!Draco.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt#16: Bountiful harvest.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Beautiful Bounty

~

“Five,” Lucius muttered.

Narcissa sighed. “Surely you aren’t complaining, dear? I think it’s wonderful.”

“Traditionally, Malfoys are only children.”

“Just think of it as more grandchildren for us to love.”

“I blame Severus for this,” Lucius said, scowling. “If he hadn’t married Potter...”

Narcissa smiled. “I suspect a Potter/Weasley match would still have been unlikely.”

“Details.”

Narcissa patted his shoulder.

“I never thought Draco would be so...fecund.”

“Weasleys are bountiful.”

“Five grandchildren.” Lucius shook his head. “Do you think any will be Slytherin?”

Narcissa pondered the single-minded way Ginny had pursued Draco. “Perhaps one or two,” she predicted.

~


End file.
